Existential Crisis
by Radio Friendly Unit Shifter
Summary: "Buena elección." Dijo señalando el disco en mi mano. "¡Por supuesto que es una buena elección!¡Es Abbey Road!" Soltó una fuerte carcajada y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo de mala calidad. Parecía el tipo de persona que ni siquiera sonreía con facilidad, así que me felicité por lograr hacerlo reír. AU.


Comencé con el nuevo estante, deslizando mis dedos sobre los discos, tratando de calcular cuántos eran antes de comenzar a revisarlos uno por uno. Ya tenía varios bajo mi brazo, y planeaba salir de allí con cuantos más pudiera. No tenía idea de porque no había oído de este lugar antes. Había descubierto '_Joe's Music_' esa mañana de camino a la universidad.

Horas antes, por la radio en mi estación de música favorita, escuché el anuncio de la tienda entre una canción de _Queen_ y una de _Oasis_.

Al llegar allí por la tarde, después de tener que pedir indicaciones dos veces para encontrar el lugar, descubrí un gran y viejo edificio, se veía desde afuera que era una mierda, pero aun así entré. Al pasar, había unas cuantas filas de LP's a la derecha por el fondo, y unas cuantas de CD's a la izquierda. Las paredes estaban repletas de posters de diferentes bandas amontonados sin ningún orden. Por la parte de atrás a la izquierda había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, junto a ellas había un letrero que decía 'Solo empleados'. En el mismo lado por el frente, a unos metros de la entrada de cristal, estaba la única caja registradora del lugar, con una chica que se estaba pintando las uñas de un rosa chillón con los pies sobre el mostrador. Al no enterarse de mi presencia, seguí mi camino hacía lo que estaba buscando.

…

"¡Oh, sí!" Grité suavemente para mí unos minutos después de haber entrado a la tienda. Había encontrado '_Abbey Road_', mientras lo sacaba del montón de discos en línea, mi emoción crecía al ver que la portada estaba intacta, lo giré y pasé mis dedos por las canciones que me sabía de memoria desde hacía años. Amaba ese disco con todo mi ser. "¡No hay ni una maldita nota mal en el álbum!" Dije para mí tratando de citar a algún viejo crítico musical.

"Buena elección." Oí una voz suave hablar cerca de mí. Alcé mi cabeza para encontrar a un joven estrepitosamente apuesto viéndome desde el otro lado del montón de discos frente a mí, en el pasillo siguiente.

Tenía el cabello de un particular color rubio muy despeinado, dándole ese puro aire 'post-sexo' que miles de modelos buscaban tener al posar para revistas internacionales. Sus ojos eran de un gris maravillosamente único e increíblemente profundo, variando en las tonalidades. Sostenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras me miraba. Estaba jodidamente guapo con esos jeans rotos en las rodillas. Pude notar que no parecía como si él los hubiera comprado así, lo más probable es que los rompió con el paso del tiempo. Usaba una camisa blanca y azul que se moldeaba perfectamente a su torso y una chamarra de cuero que lo hacía lucir como un maldito Dios. En su mano izquierda estaba un cigarrillo de mala calidad a medias. Desde su perfilada boca salía un pequeño hilo de humo que subía y subía hasta desaparecer en el aire sobre nuestras cabezas. Adoraba todo en él, al menos a primera vista. Me era imposible no estar atraída a este joven adonis que se encontraba a un metro y medio de mí. Pude sentir una descarga de emoción al verlo a los ojos. Todo en él era una orgía de imperfección. Pero no había nada malo en ello. Era de esa clase de imperfección a la que te puedes adaptar sin problema. A la que te quieres adaptar cueste lo que cueste. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de imaginarme besando a este radiante extraño. Había algo en su delicada boca que me provocaba posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Deseo.

La única palabra que podría explicar lo que sentí al conocerlo. Mis piernas de debilitaron notoriamente. Parecían gelatina. Con muchísima suerte, tal vez él no lo notó.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté antes de poder procesar lo que me había dicho y de haberme dado cuenta de que me había quedado viéndolo más tiempo del necesario.

"El disco. Es muy bueno." Me respondió señalando mi mano. Confundida, mis ojos se desviaron al LP que acababa de encontrar. Sonreí.

"Oh. Lo sé." Dije viéndolo a los ojos. El me miraba de regreso divertido y un poco curioso.

Sus ojos no eran muy expresivos que digamos, por lo que me sorprendí al descubrir que podía leerlos tan bien como lo estaba haciendo. Algo en como entrecerraba sus orbes grises mientras me miraba hacía que quisiera preguntarle porque lo estaba haciendo.

Volviendo a pasar mi mirada lo más discretamente que podía por su cuerpo, me hiso notar lo desalineada que debía estar yo entonces. Con el pelo despeinado a más no poder, mis ojos color miel eran mi mejor cualidad. Delgada en general, una más o menos pequeña acumulación de grasa se acomodaba en mi estómago y un poco bajo mi barbilla, pero no me incomodaba ni la mitad de lo que usualmente le molesta a la población femenil de cualquier edad a lo largo del globo. Nunca había sido la clase chica a la que le preocupa su físico. Me atrevería a decir que no me importa para nada. Zapatos desamarrados y jeans claros holgados bajo una floja chamarra de _The Ramones_ era lo que usaba ese día. Era lo que usaba la mayoría de los días. Cambiando periódicamente de banda y con colores usualmente opacos, los tres pares de jeans que reposaban lánguidamente en algún lugar de mi habitación ordenaban ser lavados desde hace semanas. Solo dos pares de zapatos. No podía costearme más.

Suponía que el electrizante chico que estaba frente a mí vivía en una situación similar a la mía. No estaba segura de cual exactamente era mi situación, pero al menos sabía que era una mala. Sin dinero para nada que no fuera indispensable, justo ahora estaba gastando la mitad de mi pago quincenal en discos. Genial.

"¡Por supuesto que es una buena elección!" Casi grité a mi nuevo amigo, regresando a nuestra conversación. "¡Es_ Abbey Road_!" Vociferé. El soltó una fuerte carcajada y le dio una jalada a su cigarrillo. Parecía el tipo de persona que no reía con facilidad, así que me felicité a mí misma por lograr hacerlo soltar una risotada.

"Me agradas. Draco Malfoy." Dijo dándome su mano libre desde el otro lado del pasillo, con esa hermosa sonrisa de lado que no se había ido desde que me la había dedicado hace uno minuto.

"Hermione Granger. Mione para amigos." Dije chocando mi mano con la suya y agitándola. Tratando de que los discos que cargaba no cayeran al piso gris lleno de goma de mascar y marcadas pisadas.

"Así que… ¿Mione?" Preguntó nervioso. Y de inmediato supe lo que quería decir. De alguna manera, estaba segura de que no estaría así de inquieto hablando con alguien más. El pensar en eso me hacía sentir importante.

"Cualquiera a quien le guste _The Beatles_ se convierte inmediatamente en mi amigo." Aclaré riendo. Nuestra pequeña y trivial conversación se había convertido en algo más profundo de lo normalmente acordado por la sociedad. Tal vez por el tono que estábamos usando. Era agradable. ¡Vete al diablo sociedad!

"Mione. Es un placer conocerte." Adoré el cómo pronunció mi nombre, parecía como si disfrutara decirlo. Soltó mi mano en ese momento, y no me dio tiempo para responderle antes de que continuara hablando. "¿Has estado aquí antes?"

"No. A esta tienda le hace falta un poco de publicidad." Dije recordando de nuevo el anuncio de mala calidad que había escuchado hace unas horas.

"Dímelo a mí." Murmuró, más para él que para mí. Otra calada a su cigarro.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté tratando de descifrar que quiso decir con eso y tratando de evitar que los discos cayeran al mismo tiempo. Me había desequilibrado un poco después del apretón de manos.

"No importa. Déjame ayudarte con eso." Dijo con un poco de burla en su voz y al mismo tiempo preocupación, aunque no estoy segura de sí era por mí o por los discos. Un segundo después ya estaba en mi pasillo tomando los LP's que estaban a punto de rodar por el suelo.

"Gracias." Dije con una sonrisa verdadera, la que no usaba muy seguido. En una situación diferente probablemente me habría reusado a su ayuda, pero justo ahora necesitaba que mis nuevos tesoros estuvieran seguros. Él río de nuevo y sus ojos se iluminaron al hacerlo.

"Entonces, ¿agrandando tu colección? Debe ser una buena si tienes a…" Le dio una ojeada a los discos que ahora él estaba sosteniendo. Si su sonrisa ya estaba grande, no se comparaba a la que ahora jugaba en sus labios. "¡Wow! ¿_The Who_? ¿_Led Zeppelin_? ¿¡_Nirvana_?!" Tomó su cigarro, lo lanzó al piso y lo aplastó con sus converse negros sin prestarle atención. "Estoy oficialmente sorprendido. Los adolescentes de ahora prefieren toda esa mierda pop. Sin ofender." Dijo lo último como si realmente no le importara si estaba ofendiendo a alguien. Eso me gustó.

"La verdad no me molesta." Respondí riendo un poco por cómo se refirió a 'los adolescentes de ahora'. "Por cierto, estoy comenzando mi colección." Expliqué y él alzó una ceja confundido. Me pareció adorable. Con sus preciosos ojos claros me pedía una explicación a lo que acababa de decir. Me apresuré a dársela antes de que preguntara por ella. "Compré un toca discos hace años. He querido empezar desde entonces, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni dinero. Planeaba ir a una de esas tiendas grandes de música la próxima semana, pero me enteré de esta por la mañana y decidí venir aquí primero." Entrecerró los ojos, y noté que su curiosidad aún no estaba saciada. "Usualmente compro música por internet, pero me parece que es momento de que utilice aquella porquería barata."

"Son discos usados." Dijo casi como si se tratara de una grosería.

"Lo sé. No me importa. Así podré comprar el doble de los que habría comprado en aquellas tiendas caras. Suerte que vine aquí."

"Maravillosa coincidencia." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Esperaba que esa sonrisa nunca desapareciera de su cara.

"Lo es."

Hubo un pequeño silencio que debió haber sido incómodo, pero no lo fue. Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin mediar palabra; lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder romper el espacio entre nosotros y besarlo. Nunca había querido besar a nadie tanto como ahora. Tampoco es como si hubiera besado a muchas personas antes. De todos modos, sentía que conocía a Draco desde hace años. Podía contar con mis manos hace cuantos minutos habíamos comenzado a hablar, y aun así… había una rara conexión entre los dos. Y estaba segura de que él la sentía también.

Con su pesada mirada aún en mí, su sonrisa torcida no había disminuido para nada.

"Entonces…" Dije, sin estar segura de cómo seguir con mi oración.

"¿Si?" Preguntó delicadamente e igual de curioso que antes.

"Mmm… ¿Vienes aquí seguido?" Era una pregunta razonable. Una buena forma de comenzar la ronda de preguntas que moría por hacerle. Estaba segura de que él también tendría algunas, y no me molestaba ser quien comenzara.

"Trabajo aquí." Respondió y parecía un poco avergonzado por ello. Para este momento, los discos descansaban relajados bajo uno de sus brazos y su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

"Oh… ¡eso es genial!" Dije legítimamente emocionada. ¡Eso significaba que sabía sobre música! O al menos más de lo que ya me había demostrado. Como si necesitara algo más para que Draco me cayera bien.

"No tanto como parece." Su sonrisa decayó un poco. No lo habría notado si no lo hubiera estado viendo por todo ese tiempo.

"¡Vamos! Tiene que ser fabuloso. Debes tener millones de cosas que mostrarme en este enorme lugar." Respondí mirando alrededor y tratando de animarlo. No podía dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera.

De repente, parecía como si algo lo hubiera golpeado. Mentalmente, claro. Como si la realidad hubiera regresado a él. Su expresión pasó de enojada, a irritada, a triste a esperanzada en menos de 10 segundos.

"De hecho, sí. Tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte." Miró su reloj e instintivamente miré el mío.

7.48.

Sacó su mano de donde estaba y la extendió frente a él.

Tendría que estar dudando. Acababa de conocer a este tipo. No estaba loca, veía las noticias. Él podría ser un asesino… o algo peor.

Ok Hermione, tal vez estas exagerando. Aun así, todos saben que no debes aceptar ir a ningún lugar con un extraño.

Pero había algo en su mano. En esa nívea y fina mano que esperaba una respuesta delante de mí. Hacía que quisiera aceptar. Que quisiera decirle que si a todo lo que me preguntara con esa blanca sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos grises. Y sabía que lo haría. Era débil como la mierda, sabía que aceptaría. Era estúpido. 'Tu no haces este tipo de cosas. ¡Concéntrate Hermione!' Me dije a mi misma.

Encontraba un millón de razones por las que reusarme y salir de esa tienda lo más rápido que pudiera, pero había un trillón de razones que mi cerebro se empeñaba en poner hasta arriba en la lista que me decían que la única opción era acceder. Y lo era.

Sin más pensar, tomé su mano. Al contacto era fría, casi helada. Las apretamos al mismo tiempo juntándolas lo más que se podía. Anhelando el contacto chispeante que obteníamos al tocar la piel del otro. Podía sentir esa pequeña chispa de la que todos hablan en libros, canciones y películas. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y él me estaba mirando de regreso. Sonrisas se extendieron por los rostros de ambos antes de que Draco Malfoy jalara mi brazo para llevarme al lugar donde estaba ese algo que quería mostrarme.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia. ¿Qué piensan? Desde hace semanas que he estado cambiando y cambiando detalles, pero por fin aquí está.

No estaba segura de sí hacerlo James/Lily o Hermione/Draco. Siento que está fue la mejor opción, pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme a la otra pareja. ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera? ¡Nunca es tarde para cambiar! ;)

Díganme si les gusta la música que mencioné, y si tienen sugerencias para incluir en próximos capítulos…

Saludos,

Radio Friendly Unit Shifter :)


End file.
